Devices of this type often develop play or wobble after a brief period of use, if not immediately. The device of this invention is designed to overcome such problems.
In accordance with the present invention, the rotational device is comprised of a pivot pin and a two-part bushing assembly having an outer bushing ring and a bushing sleeve. The ring encircles the shank of the pin. The sleeve is formed of anti-friction material and is disposed between the ring and the pin shank to reduce friction and facilitate relative rotation. The sleeve has a radially outwardly extending collar at one end between the head of the pin and one end of the ring. The shank of the pin is tubular and its end opposite the head is flared radially outwardly by staking or the like to provide a flange which overlies the other end of the ring. The staking may be eliminated in some cases by making a relatively tight fit between the pin shank, bushing sleeve and bushing ring.
The anti-friction sleeve allows the pin to rotate in the ring, but the ring is restrained from axial movement between the sleeve collar and the pin shank flange. Hence, the pin and ring are capable of relative rotation, but without play or wobble. The sleeve may have a second collar between the flange on the pin shank and the ring, to further reduce friction.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pivot/rotational device having the foregoing features.
Other objects are to provide a pivot/rotational device which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble, and is rugged and durable in use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.